Snow Rei And The Four Bugaloos
by Bugaloosfan
Summary: After Snow Rei's mother died Her father remarries to a beautiful woman who owns a magic mirror Then Snow Rei's father dies and her stepmother tries to kill her Snow Rei ends up living with 4 bugaloos
1. Chapter 1

The evil queen was wicked and cruel she killed her subjects and her people by hanging and swords but that was not what it always was... Let's start at the beginning shall we

Once upon a time, there lived a happy and blossoming kingdom that was on the an island called Tranquility. It was ruled by a nobel and charming king and his young beautiful queen. The queen was loved by everybody especially the people and her husband loved her too. She was a very warm and kind person. She and the king ruled the kingdom and took care of their people well.

It happened to be in the middle of winter when the snowflakes fell on the palace steps. The queen was sewing with her servants when she pricked her finger with her needle. A drop of blood fell on some snow near the window sill. she sighed and said,

_I wish for a child with skin white as snow, lips red as the blood and hair as black as as a raven's feather._

A few months later the king and queen had a baby girl born to them. She was just as her mother wished with skin white as snow, lips red as the blood, and hair black as a raven's feather. the king and queen called their child Snow Rei which was perfect of course. Not long after this the queen held her lovely baby for the last time and whispered

_Little Snow Rei _

The queen Snow Rei's mother died after the child's birth. The kingdom mourned her death and everyone attended her furneal the king loved his wife very much he held his baby daughter in his arms and whispered

_Your mother was beautiful kind and loving __and so will you_

The king handed the child over to one of her mother's servants named May and May took the little baby and carried her away in her care. Sometime after the queen's death the king got over it and Snow Rei saw her father every day. The king loved his little daughter and gave her lots of love.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years later the king married again to a woman who was very beautiful. Alas she was not like Snow Rei's mother who despite her beauty was kind and good. This queen was very cruel vain and selfish. The queen was also a witch who practiced black magic in her dungeon. The queen had a magic looking glass and every day she'd ask it.

_Tell me glass Tell me true of all the ladies in the land Whose the fairest tell me who?_

And everyday the mirror answered

_Oh lady queen thy art fairest in the land_

And the queen was satisfied because her mirror spoke the truth. Every day the queen left her room happy and content. One day a few servants were outside with the little girl Snow Rei. Snow Rei had grown more and more beautiful when the queen passed by she noticed the child and starting talking to the servants

_My queen this is your husband's daughter by his first wife who died in childbirth. _May explained

_I've heard about the first queen and that is her child. She was very beautiful as the king tells me and he loved her very much. She will grow up and be like her mother no doubt we must take very care of her indeed. she will be beautiful._

The queen said with that she left and the servants mumbled among themselves. The king didn't care much he played with his beloved child and gave her the love she needed. Snow Rei was told everything about her mother and how she loved her very much. That day the queen asked her magic glass

_Tell me glass Tell me true of all the ladies in the land Whose the fairest tell me who?_

The mirror answered

_Thy art fair my lady queen but the king is fair indeed. He is good to his people you are not. So queen i tell ye thy truth_

The queen was angry, She knew she had to kill her husband to suceed her beauty but if she killed him then she would be ruler. The evil queen began to plot to kill the charming and noble king. The next morning the queen cooked breakfast and put a drop of poison on his food. Snow Rei came in now ten years old she saw the queen and sat down at her place the king came in also he kissed his daughter laughed and kissed his wife. Snow Rei had taken a bite of her food when she saw her father choking. Alas the king died and the wicked woman chuckled. The kingdom had first lost their beloved queen but now their king was dead too. Snow Rei witnessed her father's furneal and all the people comforting each other

Of course a week after her father died The wicked stepmother forced Snow Rei into slaverly the girl worked hard but grew lovely. Until one day the queen asked her magic mirror


	3. Chapter 3

_Tell me glass Tell me true of all the ladies in the land Whose the fairest tell me who?_

The mirror answered

_you are fair my lady queen but Snow Rei is fairer far than you. _

The queen grew angry so she ordered a huntsman to her. She said_ Take the child deep into the forest and kill her. When she is dead i want you to bring me her lungs and liver as proof that she is dead. _The poor huntsman agreed. The next day the huntsman took Snow Rei deep into the woods. But as he drew his knife to kill her the girl began to cry and said

_Dear huntsman please spare me _

_Run away and never come back Now go the wild animals will eat you soon enough._ The girl fled and the huntsman on his way back to the palace killed a goat and cut it's liver and lungs out and took them to the queen who ate them thinking it was Snow Rei's. May Snow Rei's nanny sobbed over the child's death. But deep in the woods Snow Rei ran and she ended up in a clearing in the woods there were four little homes a onion pad a lilly pad a tree house and a bamboo hut. There was also a little hammock that was her size. Snow Rei got into the hammock and fell asleep. Meanwhile the four bugaloos and their firefly flew down. They knew something wasn't right.

_There's a little girl in Sparky's hammock _Courage the ladybug said pointing at the beauty

_Wonder where she came from_? I.Q. the grashopper wondered

_Shush she's waking up_ Joy the butterfly cried

Poor Snow Rei woke up to find four Bugaloos and Sparky gathered around her. She told them her sad story about how her mother died, her father remarrying and then he dies and how her stepmother tried to kill her and she ran until she came Bugaloos agreed to let her stay because Bugaloos are kind folk. Snow Rei grew up in their home and grew into a beautiful young woman. Meanwhile the queen thinking Snow Rei was dead asked her glass

_Tell me glass Tell me true of all the ladies in the land Whose the fairest tell me who?_

The _mirror_ answered

_Thou art fair my lady queen but Snow Rei is more fairer than you she lives with The bugaloos and is alive_

The queen realized the huntsman tricked her and she killed the huntsman with an arrow while he was riding home then She made herself a peddlar filled her basket with a posion lace and left toward The Bugaloos house. Snow Rei allowed the woman to tie the lace on and the girl choked and died the queen ran home. The Bugaloos came home and freed Snow Rei they warned her not to answer the door anymore. Meanwhile the queen went to her glass and asked

_Tell me glass Tell me true of all the ladies in the land whose the fairest tell me who?_

The mirror answered

_You are fair my lady queen but Snow Rei is the fairest in the land she is alive and lives with four bugaloos_

The queen was angry This time she killed a servant and two maids and burned their bodies. Then she dressed herself as a gyspy woman with a bag of poison combs to the clearing. The queen yelled out

_combs for sale get ye combs_

_I must not let anyone in _Snow Rei replied

_Oh here take this beautiful _comb Alas the comb went into her head and Snow Rei dropped dead the queen laughed and fled toward the castle. I.Q. Harmony Joy and Sparky and Courage arrived home too late they pulled the comb out of Snow Rei's hair of course Snow Rei started to breath again. The queen ran to her mirror and asked

_Tell me glass Tell me true of all the ladies in the land Whose the fairest tell me who?_

The mirror replied

_You are fair my lady queen but Snow Rei is alive and more fairer than you_


	4. Chapter 4

The queen was angry she went deep into her dungeon and made herself a potion. When she drank it she transformed into a ugly hag. Then she made another potion for an apple then she made the apple poison so when Snow Rei bit it she died. Then she took the long way to The Bugaloos place. Snow Rei believed the old woman and ate the apple however when she bit into it she fell dead. The disquised queen fled the scene and went back to the palace and drank another potion that turned her back to her own self. May Snow Rei's nanny had died from old age some folks said she died from grieving over Snow Rei's death The queen went to her mirror and asked

_Tell me glass Tell me true of all the ladies in the land whose the fairest tell me who?_

The mirror answered

_You are fair my lady queen none fairer than i have seen_

The queen was happy for the mirror told truth The bugaloos came home but could not save her. Instead of burying her They built a coffin of glass and gold and put her out in the woods. They came everyday and it happened Benita bizarre's nephew Melvin was driving in the woods when he spotted the coffin. The girl was so beautiful that Melvin wanted to bring the coffin home with him. As Melvin carried the coffin to his car the coffin fell and landed upside down the gill fell out and the apple piece flew from her mouth and hit a tree. Melvin proposed to Snow Rei and they were soon married After a few months Snow Rei found out she was pregnant. The queen meanwhile had been invited to the baby's shower and she asked her mirror

_Tell me glass Tell me true of all the ladies in the land whose the fairest tell me who?_

The mirror answered

_You are fair my lady queen but the mother to be is more fair indeed_

The queen was angry but curious when the shower arrived she went to it and grew angry to find her stepdaughter with her large belly there. Melvin was the baby's father. The queen left the shower and broke her mirror. However as she walked out she began to age faster and faster The queen screamed as her beautiful young skin grew old and ugly she grew so old that she died

Meanwhile Snow Rei took over the kingdom with her king Melvin not long after this they had a baby girl who was very beautiful as her mother. Snow Rei and her husband lived happily ever after with their child. The kingdom was filled with happiness again because of Snow Rei

They lived happily ever after

The End

Well that's it of my story next up Reikoella


End file.
